The invention is generally related to heating devices for cooking ranges, and, more particularly, to a hybrid cooking range operable with both gas and electric energy sources.
It is known that certain design features (e.g., venturi design and burner port flow passage geometry) that tend to promote high power output in gas burners for cooking ranges also tend to oppose favorable low power output. As a result, operational issues may be experienced at low burn rate settings in conventional gas cooking ranges.
For example, maintenance of relatively low BTU rates may be desirable for simmering. That is, a cooking operation in which a liquefied substance is maintained in a state just below the boiling point of that substance. Examples may include the melting of chocolate or butter, in which the temperature of the liquid should be held below temperatures that could otherwise result in the undesirable burning or boiling of the liquid.
Heating devices that use gas and electric heating elements to heat the contents of a cooking vessel in cooking ranges have been proposed. It is believed that user accessibility to the heating elements and the interior of the range has been difficult. Moreover, it would be desirable to provide a hybrid cooking range that enables consumers to enjoy the aesthetically pleasing aspects (as well as cooking capabilities) of the so-called glass top electric ranges together with the benefits afforded by a gas cooking range.